


Gli Universi Paralleli di John Watson

by mikimac



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Londra. Un violento temporale si sta abbattendo sulla città mentre il dottor John Watson torna a casa. E nulla è come dovrebbe essere anche se tutto è uguale a sempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un mondo senza amore

**Author's Note:**

> Una delle mie passioni è la fantascienza.
> 
> Cosa c’è di più tipico degli universi paralleli, universi identici al nostro, ma allo stesso tempo diversi per qualche piccolo particolare?
> 
> Ecco alcune varianti dei mondi di John Watson.
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss.
> 
> Se qualcosa di quello che scrivo dovesse essere già apparso in qualche altra fan fiction, chiedo scusa, ma sarebbe assolutamente involontario.
> 
> Naturalmente, questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro.
> 
> Buona lettura! J

Era stata una giornata noiosa in ospedale.

Fortunatamente tutti i pazienti erano stati casi banali e di nessuna gravità.

Comunque, lui si era annoiato terribilmente.

John Watson sorrise, mentre la città scorreva davanti ai suoi occhi attraverso il finestrino del taxi.

Si stava facendo troppo influenzare dal modo di vivere del suo coinquilino.

Su Londra si era scatenato un temporale veramente violento.

La pioggia cadeva dal cielo come se fosse stata acqua di una grande cascata.

I lampi squarciavano il cielo plumbeo, rischiarandolo a giorno, seguiti da rombi di tuono cupi e bassi che facevano vibrare le persone e le cose fin nelle parti più profonde.

Ogni tanto, qualche fulmine si scaricava a terra, terribile ed affascinante nella sua potenza.

Il taxi si fermò davanti al 221B di Baker Street.

John pagò l’autista ed aprì la portiera, correndo velocemente alla porta, con già la chiave in mano.

Aveva appena infilato la chiave nella serratura, quando un fulmine si scaricò sulla casa.

John si sentì percorrere da una scossa elettrica e perse l’equilibrio, mentre attraversava la porta d’ingresso.

Scosse la testa, chiudendo gli occhi, e si passò una mano tra i capelli per alleggerirli dalla pioggia che li aveva impregnati, malgrado il tragitto fra il taxi e la casa fosse stato brevissimo.

“Poco male. – si disse – Tanto devo fare la doccia e ho tempo di scaldarmi prima che Myc venga a prendermi.”

John sorrise all’idea della serata che lo aspettava con Mycroft Holmes, il fratello maggiore del suo coinquilino.

Stavano insieme da sette mesi, ormai.

I primi tempi erano stati difficili.

Avevano tentato di tenere nascosto il loro rapporto a Sherlock, ma non era servito a molto.

Praticamente li aveva smascherati alla loro seconda uscita.

E Sherlock, da prima donna quale era, si era esibito in un lunghissimo monologo su quanto fosse tragico che il suo odiatissimo fratello maggiore si portasse a letto il suo miglior (ed unico) amico.

John e Mycroft lo avevano ascoltato in silenzio.

Alla fine gli avevano detto chiaro e tondo che non erano affari suoi.

Per tutta risposta, Sherlock promise morti lente e terrificanti al fratello, se avesse fatto soffrire John.

A John, invece, pronosticò tutte le disgrazie che Mycroft gli avrebbe causato, spezzandogli il cuore.

Gli assicurò, però, che lui ci sarebbe sempre stato, per raccogliere i cocci provocati dall’insensibilità di Mister Ghiaccio, e che non gli avrebbe mai rinfacciato il suo pessimo gusto in fatto di uomini.

Quando John aprì la porta del salotto, Sherlock era seduto sulla sua poltrona, mentre Mycroft era in piedi, in mezzo alla stanza, appoggiato al suo inseparabile ombrello.

“Cielo sei già qui? – sorrise a Mycroft andandogli vicino e baciandolo velocemente sulla bocca – Pensi di tornare dopo a prendermi o mi aspetti?”

John si accorse che Mycroft lo stava guardando come se fosse stato scandalizzato e terrificato dal bacio che gli aveva dato.

Girò gli occhi verso Sherlock, che lo guardava come se fosse impazzito.

John alzò gli occhi al cielo:

“Non avevamo stabilito che le effusioni in pubblico fossero accettate, nei limiti della decenza? – chiese con tono seccato – È stato solo un casto bacio!”

Dato che non arrivò nessun commento, John sospirò:

“Vado a fare la doccia. – si voltò verso Mycroft – Naturalmente continui a non dirmi dove mi vuoi portare stasera a cena, vero?”

John guardò perplesso i due fratelli:

“Ho interrotto un litigio?” chiese preoccupato.

“No. – rispose finalmente Sherlock – Stavamo solo discutendo di un caso.”

John passò lo sguardo da uno all’altro.

“Bene. – disse, non del tutto convinto – Vado a prepararmi. Mi aspetti?”

“Sì, ti aspetto.” Rispose Mycroft.

John gli rivolse un caldo sorriso:

“Faccio presto. – si girò verso Sherlock, puntandogli contro l’indice – Sii gentile con tuo fratello!”

“Come sempre.” Rispose Sherlock.

John uscì dal salotto per andare verso la propria stanza.

 

 

Appena John uscì dalla stanza, Sherlock e Mycroft si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato:

“Non avete orchestrato uno scherzo ai miei danni, vero?” chiese il maggiore degli Holmes.

“Anche se avessimo voluto farti uno scherzo, – rispose Sherlock – non avremmo mai pensato ad una cosa del genere.”

“Immagino che John non si droghi e non beva.” continuò Mycroft.

“Assolutamente no.” confermò il minore degli Holmes con tono deciso.

Mycroft si sedette sul divano:

“Secondo te, cosa è successo?” chiese con tono preoccupato.

“Non lo so. – rispose Sherlock – John sembrava veramente convinto di avere una relazione con te. E questo è decisamente preoccupante.”

“Dobbiamo parlargli. – disse Mycroft – Vuoi farlo da solo o resto anche io?”

Sherlock alzò sul fratello uno sguardo infastidito:

“John pensa di essere innamorato di te. – ribatté in tono duro – Se te ne vai, penserà che ti abbia fatto arrabbiare e non mi risponderà. Inoltre, gli hai detto che lo avresti aspettato.”

Nella stanza calò un silenzio preoccupato.

 

 

Dopo neanche mezz’ora, John riapparve in salotto, sorridente:

“Vedo che siete riusciti a parlare senza spargere sangue. – esordì – Vado bene vestito così per la tua serata speciale?”

“John, potresti sederti? Dobbiamo parlare.” gli disse Sherlock in tono dolce.

John lo fissò interdetto.

Sentiva che c’era qualcosa di strano, ma non riusciva a capire cosa ci fosse di sbagliato.

Si diresse alla propria poltrona, con una certa esitazione, guardando Mycroft di sottecchi.

Il maggiore degli Holmes stava evitando il suo sguardo.

“Cosa c’è che non va?” chiese preoccupato Watson.

Sherlock era appoggiato con la schiena alla poltrona, le lunghe gambe pigramente incrociate, le mani giunte sotto il mento:

“Perché pensi di avere una relazione con Mycroft?” il più giovane degli Holmes andò dritto al punto.

John lo fissò stralunato, come se non capisse la domanda.

Si voltò verso Mycroft che continuava ad evitare il suo sguardo.

“Avete deciso di farmi uno scherzo? – chiese John esitante – Perché non è divertente. Myc?”

Finalmente il maggiore degli Holmes si decise a guardare John.

Il suo sguardo, come il suo tono, era colmo di tristezza:

“Non so cosa dire, John. – rispose – Noi non abbiamo una relazione.”

John aprì la bocca allibito, incapace di ribattere.

Aveva sicuramente capito male.

Mycroft non poteva certo negare che avessero una relazione.

Passò lo sguardo tra i due fratelli e tornò a guardare il maggiore:

“Ah ah. Scherzo carino. – disse in tono per nulla divertito – Ora possiamo smetterla ed andare a cena?”

“Non abbiamo appuntamento per andare a cena.” ribatté Mycroft.

“Certo che lo abbiamo! – ribadì John con veemenza – Sarà almeno una settimana che parli di questa cena!”

Sherlock intervenne nella discussione:

“Da quanto tempo avresti questa relazione con Mycroft?”

John gli lanciò un’occhiata furibonda:

“Noi stiamo insieme da sette mesi. – sibilò con le labbra tirate – All’inizio non ne eri per nulla contento, ma mi sembrava che lo avessi accettato! Sai che sono felice con Myc e hai smesso di fare anche tutte quelle stupide previsioni su quello che mi avrebbe fatto. Ora possiamo smetterla? Questo gioco non è simpatico!”

Mycroft si alzò ed andò verso la finestra:

“John, mi dispiace tanto, ma non abbiamo nessuna relazione. – sussurrò, ma la voce rimbombò nella stanza come se avesse urlato – Non abbiamo mai avuto una relazione.”

John chiuse ed aprì i pugni, sempre più furioso:

“Se vuoi lasciarmi, puoi trovare una scusa migliore.” disse guardando la schiena di Mycroft.

“Tu sai che raramente sono d’accordo con mio fratello. – intervenne ancora Sherlock – Però ha ragione. Voi non avete mai avuto una relazione. Perché sei così convinto che sia il contrario? Cosa è successo oggi?”

“Assolutamente nulla! – sbottò John – Sono andato al lavoro e sono tornato a casa. Tutto qui.”

Mycroft si voltò verso John:

“Tu sei eterosessuale. – riprese sempre a voce bassa – Come potresti avere una relazione con me?”

John fece una risata strozzata:

“Non essere assurdo, Myc! – ribatté seccato – Hai sempre saputo che sono gay. Quando hai scoperto che sarei venuto a vivere con Sherlock, mi hai fatto portare in quel magazzino isolato per capire se avrei abusato del tuo povero fratellino indifeso o se lo avrei rispettato. Quando ti ho detto che non avevo intenzione di attentare alla sua virtù, ti sei messo a ridere. Hai anche fatto ricerche su di me. Mi hai detto che ti sei fidato a lasciarmi qui con Sherlock proprio perché hai scoperto che ero appena uscito da una relazione molto difficile e che non stavo cercando un nuovo compagno.”

Sherlock e Mycroft si guardarono sorpresi:

“Sei gay?” chiesero all’unisono.

John li guardò entrambi sempre più sconcertato:

“Non capisco. – rispose – Lo sapete benissimo entrambi.”

John chiuse gli occhi, passandosi una mano fra i capelli:

“Questo è un incubo. – mormorò quasi a se stesso – Fra poco mi sveglio, ve lo racconto e ci ridiamo sopra.”

Aprì gli occhi ed osservò i due fratelli Holmes:

“Con chi è stata la tua ultima relazione prima di Mycroft?” chiese Sherlock, in tono curioso.

“Davvero?” chiese John in tono lamentoso.

“Per favore.” insisté dolcemente Sherlock.

John sospirò:

“Sebastian Moran, colonnello dell’esercito di sua maestà britannica. – cominciò a raccontare – Eravamo di stanza in Afghanistan insieme. Era un uomo affascinante, passionale, coinvolgente. Mi sono innamorato di lui come se fossi stato un liceale. Aveva la capacità di farmi sentire unico e speciale. All’inizio non volli vedere chi fosse realmente. Non feci caso alla crudeltà che manifestava verso i prigionieri. Ero solo innamorato di lui. Poi, iniziai a curare le ferite di coloro che lui interrogava. E lo misi in relazione ad alcune notti, in cui tornava così eccitato da essere quasi violento anche con me. Quando capii di cosa Sebastian fosse veramente capace, gli intimai di smetterla o lo avrei denunciato ai nostri superiori. Sebastian cercò prima di blandirmi, poi mi minacciò. Ruppi con lui e presentai un rapporto dettagliato al capo delle operazioni. Lui negò, disse che mi stavo vendicando perché mi aveva lasciato, ma le indagini portarono alla luce anche più crimini di quelli che io avevo immaginato. Sebastian aveva anche rubato ed ucciso. Venne mandato davanti alla corte marziale e condannato. Riuscì a fuggire. Dicono che sia stato lui a spararmi, per vendicarsi del fatto che lo avessi tradito, ma non ci sono mai state prove che dietro all’attentato alla mia vita, in Afghanistan, ci fosse lui. Da quando sono tornato, non ho più avuto sue notizie. Chissà dove è.”

John aveva finito di raccontare la sua storia.

Sherlock e Mycroft si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso.

Cosa stava accadendo?

Come poteva essere che John avesse dei ricordi così vividi di una relazione che entrambi sapevano non essere mai esistita?

Chi era l’uomo che avevano davanti?

 

 

Nella stanza silenziosa rimbombò il suono di un tuono.

Sembrava che il temporale non si fosse per nulla calmato e che stesse ancora manifestandosi in tutta la sua terrificante potenza.

“Prima devo essere stato colpito dal fulmine che si è abbattuto sulla casa.” disse John, per alleviare la tensione che stava permeando la stanza.

Sherlock si fece interessato:

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Quando sono arrivato è successa una cosa strana. – rispose John – Un fulmine si è abbattuto sulla casa proprio mentre stavo infilando la chiave nella serratura ed ho sentito la sua energia attraversarmi il corpo. Guarda, ho ancora la scottatura.”

John mostrò ai due fratelli il segno di una scottatura che riproduceva la forma della maniglia della porta di ingresso, come se fosse stata impressa nella mano.

“Ti fa male?” chiese Sherlock, osservandola.

“Non molto. – rispose John, divertito – Ti posso ricordare che il medico sono io?”

Sherlock gli sorrise:

“In questo momento sei il mio unico paziente. – ribatté il giovane Holmes – Sai che sono bravo come ricercatore.”

John ricambiò il sorriso:

“Stai cercando di farmi diventare una tua cavia?”

“Ti tratterò benissimo. – promise Sherlock – Non sentirai nulla.”

John guardò verso Mycroft, mentre Sherlock gli studiava la mano.

Il più vecchio degli Holmes sembrava molto a disagio.

“Mi dispiace metterti in imbarazzo. – gli disse John dolcemente – Non so cosa stia succedendo, ma io ti amo, Myc, e non farei nulla per ferirti.”

Mycroft fissò il manico dell’ombrello per qualche secondo.

La situazione era veramente assurda, ma John era così convinto di quello che stava dicendo che doveva esserci una spiegazione razionale:

“Non preoccuparti. – riuscì a dire Mycroft con un sorriso tirato – Troveremo una soluzione.”

“Hai provato qualche strana sensazione quando sei stato investito dal fulmine?” chiese Sherlock.

“Ho avuto un capogiro, mentre entravo in casa.” rispose John.

Sherlock si alzò di scatto:

“Dobbiamo fare degli esami. – disse pieno di entusiasmo, rivolto al fratello – Devi trovare un posto in cui facciano delle analisi immediate a John, senza che vi siano fughe di notizie. Non vogliamo trasformare John in un’attrazione da baraccone, vero?” 

 

 

Le due ore seguenti furono un susseguirsi di analisi del sangue, raggi, TAC e risonanze.

John aspettava i risultati sdraiato su un letto della clinica privata in cui Mycroft lo aveva fatto ricoverare.

Sherlock era con lui, seduto con le gambe raccolte sotto il mento.

“Come hai fatto ad innamorarti di Mycroft?” chiese il giovane Holmes con un tono fra il curioso e lo sconcertato.

John sorrise:

“Me lo hai già chiesto, quando lo hai scoperto sette mesi fa. – rispose divertito – E, come ti dissi allora, non esiste un modo in cui ci si innamora. È successo e basta. Ci siamo trovati diverse volte a parlare di te. Quando fui ferito dalla banda cinese, Myc venne a trovarmi in ospedale e rimase con me tutta la notte, mentre tu davi la caccia alla capobanda che era fuggita. Parlammo a lungo, di te e del mio passato. Fu una cosa molto divertente.”

“Divertente? – Sherlock fece una smorfia di disgusto – Se c’è un aggettivo che non assocerei mai a Mycroft è divertente.”

Improvvisamente si fece attento e scattò a sedere sulla sedia:

“Hai detto che sei stato ferito? Dai cinesi?” domandò in tono secco.

“Sì certo. – rispose John sorpreso – Dalla banda cinese che mi ha rapito pensando che fossi te.”

“Avevi solo una ferita di striscio alla testa, non sei stato in ospedale.” Affermò, sicuro, Sherlock.

“Scusa, Sherlock, ma come potrei sbagliarmi? – chiese John sconcertato – Sono io quello che è stato ferito, quindi saprò bene se quella specie di freccia mi abbia colpito o no.”

“Ma il colpo era diretto a Sarah!” esclamò Sherlock.

“A Sarah? – domandò John – Perché avrebbe dovuto essere diretto a Sarah Sawyer?”

“Perché era con te quella sera. – ribatté Sherlock – Siete usciti insieme.”

“Ti sbagli. – ribadì John con sicurezza – Hai preso i biglietti per lo spettacolo, solo per noi due. Tu sei andato a casa per controllare un indizio, mentre io sono rimasto fuori perché dovevo incontrarmi con Mike per una birra. I cinesi mi hanno catturato e tu sei arrivato in tempo per salvarmi, ma non per impedire che quel coso mi prendesse di striscio, ad un braccio.”

“Così uguali eppure così diversi … – borbottò Sherlock – Non può essere … ma altrimenti cosa …”

“Un penny per i tuoi pensieri.” scherzò John.

“Oh, i miei pensieri valgono molto di più!” esclamò Sherlock con un ghigno sulle labbra.

In quel momento, un medico entrò nella stanza.

“Ho i risultati delle analisi fatte al paziente.” disse.

Sherlock si alzò con un movimento fluido e cominciò a sfogliare i risultati, mormorando.

“Bene … bene … ah, ecco qui … fantastico … decisamente singolare … interessante … elementare.”

Allungò gli esisti ad dottore:

“Grazie.” lo liquidò e si voltò verso John.

Watson lo osservava con un pizzico di ansia sul viso:

“Allora? Cosa hai scoperto?”

“Stai bene. Non sei pazzo. Sei solo nell’universo sbagliato.” sorrise entusiasta Sherlock.

John lo fissò a bocca aperta per qualche secondo:

“Temo di non avere capito. – disse allibito – Hai parlato di universo sbagliato?”

“Sì. Hai presente la teoria dei mondi paralleli? – chiese Sherlock – Secondo questa teoria, ogni volta che ci troviamo ad un bivio, le varie possibilità di scelta che abbiamo si realizzano creando un universo uguale in tutto e per tutto al nostro, ma al tempo stesso diverso. Tu vieni da uno di questi universi.”

“Ne sei sicuro?” domandò John incredulo.

“Quando hai eliminato l'impossibile, qualsiasi cosa resti, per quanto improbabile, deve essere la verità.”1

“Oh! – esclamò John divertito – E, secondo te, non è impossibile passare da un mondo all’altro? È solo improbabile?”

Sherlock lo guardò come faceva sempre quando John non capiva l’ovvio:

“Perché? Hai qualche altra spiegazione plausibile? Non ci sono tracce di tumore al cervello, quindi i tuoi ricordi non sono allucinazioni. Non hai sostanze estranee nel sangue di nessun genere, quindi non sei preda di deliri derivati da droghe o alcool. Secondo te, che altro potrebbe essere?”

John lo fissò a lungo negli occhi:

“Ammesso che tu abbia ragione, – disse infine – come faccio a tornare al mio universo, da Myc?”

Sherlock ricambiò lo sguardo:

“Non lo so, ancora, ma troverò il modo di farti tornare a casa. Così potrà tornare anche il mio John.”

Rimasero un attimo in silenzio.

“Tu lo ami?” chiese John con un sussurro.

“Chi?” domandò Sherlock sulla difensiva.

“Chissà di chi parlo. – sorrise malizioso John – Il mio altro me stesso. Mycroft, sicuramente, non lo ama. Tu? Lo ami?”

Sherlock distolse lo sguardo.

La risposta era molto difficile.

Era stato infastidito nel vedere John che baciava Mycroft.

Però, insomma!

Innamorarsi di Mycroft!

Poteva esistere scelta peggiore?

Questo John aveva dimostrato di avere un pessimo gusto, in fatto di uomini.

Chissà se esisteva un mondo in cui lui e John fossero innamorati e felici.

Sarebbe stato molto interessato a conoscerlo.

Perché, forse, in quel caso, avrebbe avuto la risposta alla domanda che gli era stata posta.


	2. Un cuore per due fratelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Sherlock e Mycroft: un triangolo involontario creato dell'universo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentornati a questa avventura un po’ fantascientifica.
> 
> In realtà, di fantascientifico non c’è altro che il fatto che i John di tre universi paralleli si scambino fra loro.
> 
> Quello che volevo fare era divertirmi a mischiare le carte nel triangolo John-Sherlock-Mycroft cercando di immaginare come avrebbero reagito messi di fronte ad altre realtà.
> 
> Quindi la storia è volutamente abbastanza leggera.
> 
> Il rating rosso è per le pochissime scene di sesso che ci sono.
> 
> Lo so che, probabilmente, avrei potuto stare più bassa, ma che dire?
> 
> Sono pessima con il rating!!!!
> 
> Thank Mich for leaving a comment on the previous chapter. I hope you like this too.
> 
> Grazie a chi si sia segnato questa storia fra le sue preferite/ricordate/seguite.
> 
> Pronti a conoscere un altro universo del dottor John Watson?
> 
> Buona lettura. J

Non esiste un solo universo.

Gli universi sono infiniti, come le scelte che gli esseri umani possono compiere nel corso della loro vita.

Questi mondi sono uguali, eppure completamente diversi.

Ogni desiderio, in un qualche modo, si realizza.

Forse non per noi, ma per almeno un altro noi certamente.

Questa consapevolezza può bastare per essere felici?

 

 

Era stata una normale e noiosa giornata di lavoro.

Fortunatamente fra i pazienti del dottor John Watson non si era presentato nessun caso strano o particolare.

Ora l’uomo guardava la strada bagnata sfrecciare davanti a lui, mentre rientrava in taxi al 221B di Baker Street.

Il temporale che imperversava su Londra non aveva nulla di normale.

Il cielo plumbeo era attraversato da improvvisi squarci di luce accecante, seguiti da rombi di tuono bassi e vibranti, che sembravano raggiungere le profondità di persone e cose.

Folate di vento violento, facevano sferzare la pioggia da ogni parte, rendendo inutili gli ombrelli ai poveri sventurati che correvano da una parte all’altra di strade e marciapiedi trasformati in torrenti.

Quando il taxi si fermò davanti al 221B di Baker Street, John pagò il taxista, uscì dall’auto e corse velocemente verso la porta, con le chiavi già in mano, per evitare di stare troppo a lungo sotto la pioggia scrosciante.

Quando infilò la chiave nella serratura, un fulmine colpì la casa.

John aveva in mano in pomello della porta e la aprì, scivolando al di là della soglia.

Aveva sentito una scossa elettrica attraversargli il corpo ed una luce lo aveva accecato per qualche secondo.

La sensazione che il mondo girasse più velocemente del solito lo colse impreparato.

Appoggiò la mano al muro ed attese che il capogiro passasse.

Evidentemente era stato investito dalla scarica del fulmine.

Era stato fortunato a non avere riportato gravi danni.

Gli faceva giusto appena un po’ male la mano che stava stringendo il pomello della porta.

John si studiò la mano per essere sicuro che non fosse nulla di grave.

Chi avrebbe sentito Sherlock se avesse mandato a monte la serata che aveva organizzato per loro?

John sorrise e si diresse verso il salotto.

 

 

Arrivato in cima alle scale, aprì la porta e si trovò davanti i due fratelli Holmes.

Sherlock era seduto nella sua poltrona, le gambe pigramente incrociate e le mani congiunte con la punta sulla bocca.

Mycroft era in piedi in mezzo alla stanza ed era appoggiato al manico del proprio ombrello.

“Buonasera ad entrambi. – sorrise John dirigendosi a passo spedito verso Sherlock – Sei venuto a proporre un caso a tuo fratello? Salta la nostra serata speciale?”

John si abbassò verso le labbra di Sherlock e lo baciò, brevemente, dolcemente.

Sapeva che a Sherlock non piaceva che lo baciasse davanti a Mycroft, ma era da quando lo aveva lasciato quella mattina per andare al lavoro, che aveva pensato alle sue labbra morbide e delicate, quindi non intendeva aspettare che il maggiore degli Holmes se ne andasse, per ricevere la giusta ricompensa alla sua lunga attesa.

Sherlock alzò su John uno sguardo stupito ed inorridito.

John gli sorrise, ma non riuscì a dire nulla, dato che Mycroft lo afferrò per un braccio costringendolo a girarsi:

“Che cosa significa questo bacio?” chiese in tono gelido il maggiore degli Holmes.

John sbuffò spazientito:

“Cielo, Mycroft, lo sai che Sherlock ed io stiamo insieme, quindi perché ti scandalizzi per un semplice bacio? Non abbiamo fatto sesso davanti a te!”

Mycroft lo fissò a lungo negli occhi.

Il suo sguardo era gelido e furioso.

John non ne capiva il motivo.

“Tu e Sherlock state insieme?” domandò Mycroft.

John spostò uno sguardo sorpreso fra i due fratelli. Anche Sherlock lo stava fissando come se fosse impazzito. Se era uno scherzo organizzato dai due Holmes, non stava incontrando il gradimento di John:

“Da sette mesi. – rispose in tono deciso – E lo sai. Lo hai scoperto praticamente il giorno stesso in cui ci siamo messi insieme. Hai fatto così in fretta a capirlo, che abbiamo sospettato che avessi installato delle telecamere nell’appartamento.”

Mycroft passò lo sguardo da John a Sherlock:

“Non è uno scherzo divertente.” sibilò.

John lo fissò perplesso:

“Devo andarmi a preparare per uscire. – disse titubante – Pensate di riuscire a parlare senza spargere sangue o devo chiamare Lestrade?”

Dopo un momento di silenzio, Mycroft lasciò andare il braccio di John.

“Allora vado.” li informò Watson.

Osservò ancora per qualche secondo i due fratelli, preoccupato dall’atmosfera che percepiva nella stanza, ma decise di andare ugualmente, tanto avrebbe fatto presto.

 

 

Avevano ascoltato il passo affrettato di John che saliva le scale per andare nella propria stanza e nel bagno ad essa attiguo, prima di parlare:

“Che cosa sta succedendo?” chiese Mycroft, irritato.

“Ne so quanto te.” rispose Sherlock sulla difensiva.

“Perché John ti ha baciato? – continuò il maggiore degli Holmes – Perché pensa di avere una relazione con TE?”

“Ne so quanto te, Mycroft.” ripeté Sherlock, infastidito dal tono inquisitorio del fratello.

Mycroft si passò una mano sul viso:

“Non farmi scherzi stupidi, Sherlock. – disse in tono minaccioso – Non stasera.”

Sherlock studiò il fratello per qualche secondo, prima di chiedere:

“Cosa hai organizzato di tanto importante per stasera che sei così nervoso?”

Mycroft contrasse la mascella. Sembrò valutare se rispondere o meno al fratello minore:

“Voglio chiedere a John di sposarmi.” rispose lentamente.

Sherlock si irrigidì visibilmente.

Mycroft sapeva che non sarebbe stata una notizia che avrebbe accolto con gioia.

Il più giovane degli Holmes aveva vissuto il nascere dell’amore fra John e Mycroft come un attacco personale, come se il fratello maggiore stesse cercando di portargli via l’unica persona che lo capisse, che si prendesse cura di lui e che non lo trattasse come se fosse stato un essere strano e irritante.

Sherlock si era opposto ed aveva cercato di contrastarli.

Solo l’infinita pazienza di John aveva permesso a Sherlock di capire che il dottore non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato, e che, pur amando Mycroft, nel suo cuore e nella sua vita c’era posto anche per continuare a prendersi cura del più piccolo dei fratelli Holmes.

“Vuoi proprio portarmelo via.” sibilò furioso Sherlock.

“Non essere infantile. – ribatté seccato Mycroft – Non ti sto facendo un dispetto. Io amo John.”

“State insieme da solo sette mesi! – sbottò piccato Sherlock – Che bisogno hai di chiedergli di sposarti così presto? Non puoi aspettare ancora un po’?”

Mycroft sospirò:

“Non sono più così giovane. Ho trovato qualcuno con cui sto bene e vorrei trascorrere il resto della mia vita con lui. Lo trovi tanto strano?”

Sherlock fece una smorfia disgustata:

“Ti prendi John per farti compagnia perché ti senti vecchio?”

“Non penso di dover discutere con te le mie scelte personali. – scattò risentito Mycroft – Se temi di perdere l’amicizia di John, sai benissimo che non ti abbandonerà mai.”

“Oh, certo! – rise sarcastico Sherlock – Tu lo sposerai e lo lascerai vivere qui, giusto?”

“Assolutamente no. – sbuffò il maggiore degli Holmes – Se accetterà di sposarmi, John verrà a vivere da me, ma non sarà una cosa repentina, dall’oggi al domani. Faremo in modo che tu possa trovare un altro coinquilino e …”

Sherlock si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona, furioso:

“Dove la trovo un’altra persona che mi sopporti come fa lui? – sembrava che volesse quasi picchiare il fratello – Inoltre, John mi aiuta nei casi a cui lavoro. Lo lascerai venire ogni volta che lo chiamerò o lo terrai segregato in casa per soddisfare le tue voglie?”

Mycroft inspirò, cercando di controllare la rabbia:

“Non essere volgare. – disse a denti stretti – Voglio solo sposare John, non tenerlo prigioniero.”

“Non c’è molta differenza.” ribatté lapidario Sherlock.

Sentirono i passi di John, che stava scendendo velocemente le scale.

I due fratelli si zittirono.

 

 

John arrivò dentro la stanza mentre stava ancora allacciando i polsini della camicia bianca che aveva indossato. La giacca nera era appoggiata sul braccio.

Si esibì in un sorriso, che avrebbe voluto essere cordiale, ma che risultò tirato.

Sentiva che l’atmosfera si era fatta ancora più tesa:

“Sono qui. – disse infilandosi la giacca – Direi che possiamo andare. Non ti vai a vestire, Sherlock?”

Fu Mycroft a rispondere, tentando di controllare l’irritazione che quella situazione gli stava provocando:

“Sherlock non viene con noi. È una serata solo per noi due.”

John fissò stupito il maggiore degli Holmes, poi si voltò verso il minore:

“Perché devo uscire solo con Mycroft? – chiese in tono sommesso – Non hai organizzato una serata speciale per noi?”

“Adesso basta, John! – esplose Mycroft – Questo stupido scherzo è durato abbastanza! Sono io quello che ha organizzato una serata speciale per te, non certo Sherlock!”

John era confuso dalla reazione di Mycroft e da quello che stava dicendo:

“Perché dovremmo trascorrere una serata tu ed io, da soli?”

“Perché stiamo insieme da sette mesi e voglio passare una serata romantica con te! – sbottò Mycroft – Anche se, in questo momento, stai facendo di tutto per rovinarla!”

John era sempre più perplesso e respirò a fondo:

“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando. – disse con calma – Io sto con Sherlock, da sette mesi.”

“Vivi in questa casa da quasi un anno. – ribatté arrabbiato Mycroft – Non da sette mesi.”

John scosse la testa:

“Sì, certo. – ribadì sempre con gentilezza – Io vivo qui da quasi un anno e mi sono innamorato di Sherlock praticamente la prima volta in cui l’ho visto. Ci siamo messi insieme poco dopo. Stasera sono sette mesi giusti. E lo sai anche tu, Mycroft, visto che hai fatto fuoco e fiamme, quando lo hai capito.”

I due fratelli Holmes fissarono John come se fosse impazzito.

 

 

John passava lo sguardo da un fratello all’altro ed era veramente allibito.

Mycroft sembrava sul punto di esplodere, mentre Sherlock lo stava studiando con la stessa curiosità che avrebbe riservato ad un animale raro.

John sospirò:

“Allora, cosa sta succedendo?” chiese con tutta la calma che riuscì a trovare.

“Cosa sta succedendo?! – Mycroft stava quasi urlando – Lo chiedo io a te! Cosa ti salta in mente di dire che stai con Sherlock, quando sono sette mesi che andiamo a letto insieme? Ti sei preso gioco di me?”

John impallidì e guardò Sherlock:

“Non so di cosa stia parlando Mycroft. – disse in tono incredulo – Non sono mai andato a letto con lui, te lo giuro Sherlock. Io amo solo te!”

Nel silenzio che seguì l’affermazione di John, si sentì un tuono così forte da fare vibrare i vetri delle finestre.

Il temporale non si era per nulla calmato e l’acqua sbatteva violentemente contro i vetri.

“Credo che sia il caso che ne parliamo con calma. – disse Sherlock con voce bassa e tranquilla – Cerchiamo di capire cosa stia succedendo, va bene?”

John si sedette nella sua poltrona, Sherlock si accomodò nella propria, mentre Mycroft andò al divano.

 

 

Fu Sherlock a prendere la parola:

“È successo qualcosa di strano oggi?”

“No assolutamente. – rispose John – Sono andato al lavoro e sono appena tornato a casa. In ospedale è stata una giornata quasi noiosa. La cosa più straordinaria di oggi è il temporale che sta imperversando su Londra.”

“Già. – mormorò pensieroso Sherlock – E pensi che noi abbiamo una relazione.”

“Io SO che noi abbiamo una relazione. Da sette mesi. – ribadì John – Abbiamo scoperto di essere attratti l’uno dall’altro quando mi hai salvato dalla banda dei cinesi. Mi avevano rapito pensando che fossi te e stavano torturandomi per avere informazioni sul fermaglio di giada, quando sei arrivato e li hai stesi. La capobanda è fuggita, ma tu non l’hai inseguita e sei rimasto con me, in attesa dei soccorsi. Anche in ospedale non mi hai mai lasciato solo nemmeno per un secondo.”

“C’ero io in ospedale con te. – intervenne Mycroft con tono teso – Sherlock è corso dietro alla Shan, mentre IO mi prendevo cura di te in ospedale. Ed è di ME che ti sei innamorato, non di LUI!”

John lo guardò triste:

“Mi dispiace, Mycroft, ma non è quello che ricordo.”

“Davvero non ricordi altro? – domandò Sherlock – Nulla che possa spiegare perché i tuoi ricordi siano confusi?”

“I miei ricordi non sono confusi. – ribatté John in tono secco – Non capisco perché sia strano se dico che amo te, mentre sarebbe tutto normale se dicessi di amare Mycroft! MYCROFT! – sottolineò in tono esasperato – Sono appena stato attraversato da un fulmine, ma questo non può avere cambiato tanto i miei ricordi.”

Sherlock si fece attento:

“Sei stato attraversato da un fulmine? Quando?”

“È successo quando sono arrivato a casa. – rispose John – Stavo infilando la chiave nella serratura e un fulmine si è abbattuto sulla casa. Ho sentito come se una scossa elettrica mi avesse attraversato il corpo. Mi è anche rimasta una piccola bruciatura alla mano.”

“Fammela vedere.” Ordinò Sherlock.

John gli allungò la mano.

Sherlock la prese delicatamente fra le sue e studiò il segno della bruciatura.

“Ti fa male?” chiese in tono professionale.

John sorrise:

“Non molto. Posso ricordarti che io sono un medico e che se fosse stato qualcosa di grave me ne sarei accorto?”

Sherlock ricambiò il sorriso:

“Io sono un eccellente ricercatore.”

“Sto per diventare una delle tue cavie da laboratorio?” domandò John, ridendo.

Sherlock lo fissò serio direttamente negli occhi:

“Non ti farei mai del male.” Sussurrò con voce profonda.

John sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena.

Mycroft si schiarì la gola per ricordare a Sherlock e John che nella stanza ci fosse anche lui.

“Dobbiamo trovare un posto in cui fare delle analisi a John. – Sherlock si alzò in piedi e fissò il fratello – Devi trovare una clinica discreta, che non faccia trapelare nulla. Non vogliamo che gli scienziati di tutto il mondo si contendano John per sezionarlo, vero?”

 

 

Nelle due ore seguenti, John fu sottoposto a tutte le analisi che vennero in mente a Sherlock.

Quando il medico entrò con gli esiti, Sherlock li studiò con interesse:

“Bene … certo … naturalmente … perfetto … bene … ottimo …” borbottò.

Finito di controllare gli esami, diede la cartella clinica al medico:

“Grazie.” Lo liquidò senza troppi complimenti.

Il medico uscì e nella stanza rimasero i due Holmes con Watson.

“Allora? – chiese John – Cosa hai dedotto dalle mie analisi?”

“Non sei pazzo. – rispose Sherlock – Non hai malattie fisiche che giustificherebbero questo tipo di allucinazioni. Nel tuo sangue non ci sono sostanze estranee. Sei sano.”

“Bella notizia. – commentò Mycroft – Perché ha questi ricordi sbagliati?”

“Perché non è il John di questa dimensione.” rispose Sherlock con entusiasmo.

John e Mycroft lo fissarono stupefatti.

“Sei impazzito?” domandò John.

“No. – sorrise Sherlock – Ci sono alcune piccole caratteristiche fisiche che sono diverse da quelle di John. Del nostro John. Tu hai un paio di vecchie cicatrici che il John di questa dimensione non ha.”

“Non è possibile. – ribatté Mycroft – Quella delle dimensioni parallele è solo una teoria. Ammesso e non concesso che ci sia qualcosa di vero, non sarebbe possibile attraversare le dimensioni.”

“Questo non lo può sapere nessuno. – lo contraddisse Sherlock – E, comunque, hai qualche altra spiegazione per i ricordi discordanti di John e per quelle piccole anomalie fisiche riscontrate in questi esami?”

Il silenzio calò nella stanza.

“Tutto questo è folle.” Disse Mycroft.

“Sarà folle, ma è ciò che è accaduto. – ribadì Sherlock – Dobbiamo proteggere John. Se qualcosa dovesse trapelare, gli scienziati di tutto il mondo farebbero veramente qualsiasi cosa per studiarlo.”

Mycroft guardò John.

“Hai ragione.” Disse ed uscì dalla stanza.

 

 

Sherlock e John erano rimasti soli.

“Pensi di riuscire a rimandarmi a casa?” chiese John.

Sherlock emise uno strano verso, a metà fra una risata strozzata ed un singhiozzo:

“Non so bene nemmeno come tu sia arrivato qui, non ho proprio idea di come rimandarti a casa. Per ora.”

Calò ancora il silenzio.

Si sentiva solo il temporale che insisteva ad imperversare sulla città, come se fosse appena iniziato.

Dopo un ennesimo lampo seguito dal tuono, John domandò:

“Da quanto tempo sei innamorato di lui?”

Sherlock si gelò sul posto:

“Di chi?” chiese sulla difensiva.

“Sto parlando della mia controparte. – sospirò John – Riconosco un cuore infranto, quando ne vedo uno. Mi meraviglio che l’altro me non se ne sia accorto.”

“Ti sbagli. – disse Sherlock con tono teso – Io non sono innamorato del John di questa dimensione.”

John si alzò dal letto ed andò a chiudere a chiave la porta della stanza.

Si voltò verso Sherlock e, guardandolo negli occhi, si levò il camice dell’ospedale, facendolo cadere a terra.

Rimase in piedi, completamente nudo, davanti a Sherlock.

“Dimmi ancora che mi sbaglio. – sussurrò – Dimostrami che non vorresti fare l’amore con me.”

Il respiro del più giovane degli Holmes accelerò leggermente, le pupille si dilatarono, il cuore iniziò a battere più velocemente.

Sherlock deglutì a vuoto, osservando ed ammirando il corpo perfettamente proporzionato di John.

I muscoli erano rilassati, sotto la pelle bianca, e modellavano un fisico atletico e ben allenato.

Sherlock sentì i propri pantaloni diventare troppi stretti ed arrossì violentemente.

Non riusciva a guardare John negli occhi.

“Va tutto bene Sherlock. – lo rassicurò John, con voce dolce – Non stiamo facendo nulla di male.”

“Che cosa hai intenzione di fare?” chiese Sherlock con un filo di voce.

“Come tu hai detto, io non sono il John di questo mondo. – rispose il dottore – Io non amo Mycroft, amo te. Da sempre. Per sempre. In ogni universo. Forse riuscirai a rimandarmi a casa. Forse no. Però questo non cambierà ciò che provo per te.”

“Mycroft …” borbottò Sherlock.

John scosse la testa:

“Non sono il suo John.” Ripeté il dottore.

Sherlock sollevò una mano, come se volesse toccare il corpo di John, ma si fermò a pochi centimetri dalla sua pelle, esitante.

John fece un passo avanti, in modo che la punta della dita di Sherlock toccassero la pelle del suo petto.

Le dita di Sherlock erano fredde sulla calda pelle di John.

John prese la mano di Sherlock fra le sue e se la portò alle labbra, baciando lentamente la punta di ogni dito, tenendo lo sguardo fisso negli occhi dell’altro.

Poteva leggere, in quegli occhi colore del ghiaccio, il desiderio disperato di poterlo amare alla luce del sole.

Fece un altro passo avanti ed avvicinò le proprie labbra a quelle di Sherlock, che non si sottrasse al contatto, ma rispose al bacio, permettendo alla lingua di John di entrare nella sua bocca.

Mentre le due lingue danzavano alla scoperta l’una dell’altra, Sherlock abbracciò John, stringendolo a sé, assaporandone il profumo ed il calore.

Lo spinse verso il letto, mentre si toglieva i vestiti.

Il pensiero di Mycroft e di quello che avrebbe potuto pensare era lontano dalla mente di Sherlock.

Tutto ciò a cui riusciva a prestare attenzione era la pelle calda di John, morbida sotto le sue dita e le sue labbra.

Quando caddero sul letto, erano entrambi nudi.

Sherlock aprì le gambe di John e vi si mise in mezzo, continuando a baciarlo, afferrandogli i polsi e portandoli sopra la testa bionda.

Il corpo di John vibrava di piacere, sotto il tocco inesperto di Sherlock, che lo penetrò con disperazione, travolto dalla sensazione che quello fosse solo un sogno.

Come tutti i sogni, anche questo si sarebbe dissolto al suo risveglio.

E lo avrebbe lasciato con la certezza di avere perso la cosa più bella ed importante della sua vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
>  
> 
> Ed anche il secondo universo ci ha svelato alcuni dei suoi segreti.
> 
> Dopo il John innamorato di Mycroft e quello innamorato di Sherlock, non rimane che scoprire dove sia finito il John eterosessuale di cui sia parlava nel primo capitolo.
> 
> Credo, però, che sia abbastanza facile dedurre che universo ci aspetti nella terza parte della storia.
> 
>  
> 
> Se qualcuno volesse lasciare un commento, è sempre il benvenuto.
> 
>  
> 
> A mercoledì prossimo. J


	3. Un amore di Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un John Watson piuttosto sconvolto scopre che Sherlock Holmes è innamorato di lui!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bentornati alla scoperta degli universi paralleli di John Watson.
> 
> Ora scopriremo dove sia finito il John del mondo che conosciamo così bene, ma tanto lo avete già capito tutti, giusto?
> 
> Buona lettura! J

Gli universi paralleli sono tanti quanti sono le scelte di coloro che vi abitano.

Gli universi paralleli concretizzano i desideri e le paure di ogni abitante.

Alcuni sono così diversi che le persone che si amano in uno, in un altro non incrociano nemmeno le loro strade.

Alcuni sono tanto simili, che l’amore e l’amicizia sono divise da una linea così sottile da non essere quasi distinguibili.

 

 

La giornata di lavoro era stata monotona.

Fortunatamente per i pazienti, nessuno di quelli che aveva visitato aveva grossi problemi di salute.

E forse era stato un bene.

Sherlock lo aveva coinvolto in un caso che li aveva fatti rincasare dopo mezzanotte.

Questo, però, non gli avrebbe impedito di svolgere bene il proprio lavoro, dato che era abituato ad andare a dormire poco dopo mezzanotte.

Il vero problema era stato che Sherlock aveva passato l’ora e mezza successiva al loro rientro a lamentarsi della troppa semplicità del caso e della scarsa destrezza della polizia, che non era in grado di risolvere omicidi così banali.

Il dottore non aveva potuto esimersi dal sorbirsi tutta la filippica, per non rischiare di essere tacciato di avere poco cuore e scarsa considerazione per la sensibilità dell’unico consulente investigativo esistente al mondo.

John Watson sorrise ricordando il tono di voce e l’espressione del viso del suo coinquilino, che pontificava sull’inabilità del povero Greg Lestrade e sull’incompetenza di Phillip Anderson.

Mentre ripensava alla notte appena trascorsa, John osservava distrattamente la strada che scorreva veloce fuori dal taxi.

Era tardo pomeriggio, ma Londra era più buia del solito a causa di un violento temporale che si stava abbattendo sulla città, come se volesse spazzarla via.

La pioggia cadeva in modo torrenziale ed i lampi illuminavano il cielo a giorno.

I tuoni avevano un rimbombo basso e profondo e sembravano scuotere le persone e le cose fin dentro l’anima.

Arrivato al 221B di Baker Street, John pagò il taxista e valutò se aprire l’ombrello.

Decise che non fosse il caso, dato che il vento glielo aveva quasi strappato via dalle mani, quando era uscito dall’ospedale.

In fin dei conti, doveva solo attraversare il marciapiede.

Prese le chiavi dalla tasca e scese dal taxi correndo verso la porta d’ingresso.

Stava infilando la chiave nella serratura, quando con un suono terrificante un fulmine si abbatté sulla casa.

John si sentì percorrere da una scossa elettrica e superò la soglia di casa sentendosi mancare la terra sotto i piedi.

Si appoggiò per qualche secondo alla parete, poi chiuse la porta e salì le scale.

Entrato nel salotto, trovò Sherlock, pigramente seduto nella sua poltrona con le lunghe gambe accavallate e le mani congiunte sotto il mento, in compagnia di Mycroft, in piedi in mezzo alla stanza appoggiato al suo inseparabile ombrello, completamente asciutto.

John sorrise:

“Buonasera ad entrambi. – salutò andando verso la cucina – State parlando di un caso complicato o troppo semplice? Dato che hai l’ombrello asciutto, devi essere qui da molto tempo, Mycroft. Quindi, o il caso che stai sottoponendo a Sherlock è molto delicato e complesso oppure troppo semplice per la mente acuta dell’unico consulente investigativo al mondo. Quale delle due?”

Aprì qualche sportello, ma non trovò nulla che lo soddisfacesse per preparare la cena.

“Che ne dici di ordinare qualcosa al cinese? – domandò voltandosi verso il salotto – Avrei dovuto andare a fare la spesa, ma piove troppo forte e …”

Non riuscì a girarsi completamente verso il salotto, dato che andò a sbattere contro Sherlock che, silenziosamente, si era alzato dalla poltrona e si era piazzato alle spalle del dottore.

John quasi cadde, per il contraccolpo, e Sherlock lo afferrò ai fianchi con un braccio, stringendolo a sé.

Il dottore gli sorrise riconoscente, anche se un po’ imbarazzato dalla situazione.

Prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Sherlock avvicinò le proprie labbra a quelle di John e lo baciò.

Colto di sorpresa, John non reagì e lasciò che la lingua di Sherlock giocasse con la sua, per qualche secondo.

Finalmente conscio di quello che stava accadendo e della presenza di Mycroft, John allontanò Sherlock da sé con una spinta, guardandolo con un misto di rabbia e sorpresa:

“Cielo, Sherlock, ma sei impazzito?! – strepitò – Cosa ti salta in mente di baciarmi?”

Sherlock lo fissò interdetto:

“Era un bacio abbastanza casto. – ribatté – Non è la prima che ci baciamo davanti a Mycroft, quindi non capisco perché ti agiti tanto. E sai benissimo che stasera ti porto fuori a cena. È una settimana che cerchi di estorcermi il nome del locale in cui ho prenotato.”

John lo fissò come se non credesse alle proprie orecchie:

“Cos’è? – domandò arrabbiato – Hai fatto qualche tipo di scommessa con Mycroft alle mie spalle? Ti garantisco che non trovo la cosa divertente!”

Sherlock lo studiò per qualche secondo:

“John stai bene? – chiese preoccupato – Hai il respiro affannato, le pupille dilatate ed il battito accelerato.”

“Certo che sono agitato! – esplose John – Mi hai appena BACIATO!”

“L’ho fatto diverse volte, negli ultimi sette mesi, e ti è sempre piaciuto. – ribatté con voce calma Sherlock – E hai sempre trovato appagante e piacevole anche il sesso che abbiamo fatto.”

Per la terza volta nel giro di pochi minuti, John si sentì mancare la terra sotto i piedi.

Allungò una mano per afferrare la spalliera della sedia, in modo da non finire sul pavimento.

Con la coda dell’occhio notò che Sherlock si stava allungando per afferrarlo un’altra volta.

John alzò su di lui uno sguardo così rabbioso che lo bloccò sul posto.

“Ora vado a fare la doccia. – disse John a denti stretti – Quando torno voglio che mi spieghi cosa ti stia passando per la testa. Trova una buona scusa, Sherlock, non tirare in ballo qualche tuo stupido esperimento, perché sono un medico ed un ex militare, quindi so come e dove farti molto male senza lasciare segni.”

Lasciata la sedia, John si diresse alle scale per salire nella propria stanza.

 

 

Sherlock attese di sentire la porta del bagno che si chiudeva, prima di voltarsi verso il fratello.

Aveva sul volto un’espressione sbigottita.

“Avete litigato?” gli chiese Mycroft.

“Non che io sappia. – rispose allibito Sherlock – Non ha mai reagito così, per un bacio.”

“Stavi dicendo che stasera è una serata speciale.” gli ricordò Mycroft.

“Ho organizzato una cena da Angelo. – gli confidò Sherlock – Voglio chiedere a John di sposarmi.”

Mycroft alzò un sopracciglio, in segno di sorpresa:

“Vuoi chiedere a John di sposarti? – ripeté – Non credi che sia presto? State insieme solo da sette mesi. Dopo quello che è successo con Victor, non ti sembra di correre troppo?”

Sherlock lanciò un’occhiata furiosa al fratello:

“John non è Victor. – sibilò – E io non ho più sedici anni.”

Mycroft sospirò:

“So che John non è Victor o non gli avrei mai permesso di vivere con te. – disse con calma – Però chiedergli di sposarti è un passo enorme. Dopo quello che è appena accaduto, ti sembra il caso?”

“Non capisco cosa abbia John stasera. – borbottò Sherlock – Sembrava quasi che gli avesse dato fastidio che lo avessi baciato.”

“Non voglio vederti andare in pezzi per un’altra delusione amorosa. – ricominciò Mycroft – Per quanto sia difficile ammetterlo, io ci tengo molto a te e non sopporterei di vederti precipitare nel baratro dell’autodistruzione. Non un’altra volta. Perché non so se ne usciresti, se John facesse a pezzi il tuo cuore.”

Sherlock fece un sorriso storto al fratello:

“Non diventare sentimentale, Mycroft, non ti si addice. – ribatté sarcasticamente – Inoltre, John mi tiene lontano da ogni tipo di tentazione che potrebbe farmi male.”

Sentirono dei passi scendere le scale.

La porta si aprì ed apparve John.

“Allora? – chiese ancora irritato – Vuoi dirmi cosa stai architettando stasera?”

“Andiamo fuori a cena. – rispose Sherlock – Come ti ho detto da una settimana a questa parte.”

“Forse me lo hai detto quando non c’ero. – lo contraddisse John – Perché io non so nulla di nessun appuntamento. E, comunque, non è di questo che voglio parlare. Mi spieghi il bacio?”

Sherlock era sorpreso dal tono aggressivo di John.

“Non capisco cosa ci sia da spiegare in un bacio. – rispose a bassa voce – Sono sette mesi che stiamo insieme e che ti bacio regolarmente anche più volte al giorno, quindi …”

“Smettila! – gli intimò John, puntandogli contro l’indice – Noi non stiamo insieme. Siamo amici, questo sì. Tu sei il mio miglior amico, probabilmente di sempre, ma non abbiamo nessuna relazione, che sia platonica o sessuale!”

Sherlock lo fissò con sguardo ferito:

“Perché dici che fra noi non c’è nulla, John? – domandò – Lo sai quanto ti amo. E tu ami me.”

John aprì la bocca e spalancò gli occhi:

“Cosa … – deglutì a vuoto – Cosa stai dicendo?! Tu … tu … ami … ME?”

Sherlock iniziava ad essere infastidito dall’atteggiamento ottuso di John:

“Stai tirando troppo la corda, John. – disse in tono minaccioso – Questo scherzo non mi piace, non oggi.”

“Ma io non sto scherzando! – esclamò John – Mi dispiace, ma io non sono gay. A me piacciono le donne. Lo SAI! Da quando conviviamo sono già uscito con diverse ragazze. Te le ho anche presentate. Non che tu abbia mai fatto molto per fartele piacere, ma le hai conosciute.”

Sherlock lo fissò perplesso.

Da ogni parte del corpo di John poteva dedurre che il dottore fosse convinto di quello che stava dicendo.

Eppure lui sapeva che le cose non stavano così.

Cosa stava accadendo?

Chi era l’uomo che aveva davanti?

 

 

“Potremmo sederci un attimo e parlare con calma?” propose Sherlock.

John sbuffò:

“Non abbiamo molto di cui parlare, fino a quando ti comporterai da stupido.”

“Per favore.” insisté gentilmente Sherlock.

John si andò a sedere nella propria poltrona, riluttante.

Sherlock si accomodò nella sua, mentre Mycroft si sedette sul divano, pronto ad intervenire.

“È successo qualcosa di strano oggi?” chiese Sherlock.

“A parte il fatto che tu mi abbia baciato e sia convinto che stiamo insieme da sette mesi?” puntualizzò John.

“A parte questo.” concesse il più giovane degli Holmes.

“Allora non è accaduto nulla di strano.” rispose il dottore.

“Sei stato avvicinato da qualcuno? – continuò Sherlock – Ti sei sentito strano?”

“No. Niente di strano. – ripeté sicuro John, poi rifletté meglio – A meno che non vogliamo considerare strano il fulmine che si è abbattuto sulla casa.”

“Cosa vuoi dire?” domandò il consulente investigativo interessato.

John alzò una mano e la mosse, come se stesse allontanando una mosca fastidiosa:

“Non è stato nulla di che. – sbuffò – Quando sono arrivato a casa, un fulmine si è scaricato a terra, mentre stavo aprendo la porta. Ho avuto un lieve capogiro. E mi è rimasto il segno di una piccola scottatura.”

“Posso vederla?” Sherlock allungò una mano.

John gli porse la mano con la scottatura.

Il giovane Holmes prese la mano di John fra le proprie, con delicatezza, e la rigirò, osservandola con attenzione.

“Posso garantirti che non è nulla di grave. – sorrise John – Sono un dottore, ricordi? Mi sarei accorto se ci fosse stato qualcosa per cui preoccuparsi.”

Sherlock ricambiò il sorriso:

“Sai che sono bravo nella valutazione dei danni subiti da un corpo.”

“Stai per trasformarmi in una delle tue cavie?” chiese John divertito.

“Nessuno ti tratterebbe meglio di me!” esclamò il giovane Holmes.

Dopo avere osservato la mano di John per qualche secondo, si rivolse a Mycroft:

“Devi trovare una clinica privata. – disse in tono deciso – Dobbiamo fare delle analisi a John e non voglio che trapeli nulla. Non voglio che si scateni una caccia all’essere strano per studiarlo come se fosse un animale raro.”

John ritrasse la mano, per nulla convinto di voler essere sottoposto a degli esami clinici:

“Io sto bene. – affermò in tono risentito – Non so cosa tu stia pensando e non sono nemmeno sicuro di volerlo sapere.”

“Per favore, John. – insisté Sherlock, con tono dolce – Fallo per me.”

I due uomini si fissarono per qualche secondo negli occhi.

“E va bene. – si arrese infine John – Facciamo quello che vuoi tu. Come sempre.”

 

 

Le due ore seguenti furono un susseguirsi di prelievi e passaggi in diverse macchine per i raggi.

John era sdraiato sul letto in una bella stanza privata, con addosso solo un camice da ospedale.

Sherlock era seduto in modo scomposto in una sedia accanto al letto, mentre Mycroft si era accomodato su una poltroncina vicino alla porta.

La presenza di Mycroft rendeva la situazione imbarazzante, perché John non si sentiva libero di parlare, in sua presenza.

“Quindi saresti etero?” chiese Sherlock, in tono sinceramente curioso.

“Assolutamente sì.” confermò con forza John.

“Non hai mai provato interesse verso rappresentanti del tuo sesso?” continuò il consulente investigativo.

“Giusto da ragazzino. – rispose John – Però è una normale fase della crescita. Poi, ho scoperto che mi piacevano solo le donne.”

“Capisco.” disse in tono deluso Sherlock.

John lo fissò un attimo interdetto. Lanciò un’occhiata a Mycroft, che non sembrava interessato alla loro conversazione.

“Tu mi hai sempre detto di essere sposato con il tuo lavoro. – ribatté a voce bassa – Non sei mai stato interessato alle relazioni personali, per non parlare dei sentimenti.”

“Davvero sono così asociale, secondo te?” chiese Sherlock.

“No. – rispose John – Non credo che tu sia un asociale. Penso che tu sia una persona meravigliosa, decisamente intelligente ed iperattiva. Se valuti che una cosa sia banale, non ti capaciti del fatto che non la capiscano tutti e ti arrabbi quando gli altri non comprendono ciò che per te è ovvio. Sembri arrogante, scontroso ed insensibile, ma, in realtà, hai un cuore enorme e sei molto più umano di molti essere umani che ho conosciuto. Non è che tu non abbia dei sentimenti. Il fatto è che li dimostri e li manifesti in un modo completamente diverso da quello della gente comune e non vieni capito.”

Sherlock sorrise:

“Quindi mi ami.” Affermò.

John ricambiò il sorriso:

“No, non ti amo. – lo corresse – Ti ammiro e ti considero il migliore amico che io abbia mai avuto. Tu sei riuscito a restituirmi la vita, quando pensavo di non averne più una e di essere assolutamente inutile, solo un rottame, che non vale nulla e deve essere buttato.”

Sherlock allungò una mano afferrandone una di John:

“Non dire così. – disse in tono accorato – Tu non potrai mai essere un rottame. E sei tu che hai salvato me, ridandomi la capacità di amare.”

Sherlock strinse forte la mano di John, che non si sottrasse alla stretta.

Rimasero a guardarsi negli occhi per qualche secondo, prima di sentire Mycroft che si schiariva la voce.

“Sono arrivati i risultati degli esami.” Li informò il maggiore degli Holmes.

Sherlock si alzò e studiò le carte che il fratello gli porse.

“Già … naturalmente … ovvio … bene … ottimo …”

Riconsegnò la cartella clinica al fratello:

“Hai capito con cosa abbiamo a che fare, vero? – chiese con tono grave – Sai che dobbiamo proteggere John. Queste analisi devono sparire nel nulla. E con loro, tutte le copie che possano esistere.”

“Me ne occuperò io. – lo rassicurò Mycroft – Hai qualche idea su cosa fare?”

“Penso di sì. – sorrise Sherlock – Dobbiamo tornare a Baker Street.”

 

 

Mycroft era uscito, lasciando soli Sherlock e John.

“Cosa pensi che stia succedendo?” chiese Watson.

“Io credo che la scarica elettrica del fulmine ti abbia fatto passare da una realtà ad un’altra. – rispose Sherlock affascinato – Avrai sicuramente sentito parlare della teoria degli universi paralleli. Penso che, per un qualche caso fortuito, tu ed il John Watson di questa dimensione vi siate scambiati.”

John lo fissò sbalordito:

“Vorresti dire che nella mia dimensione c’è un altro me stesso che è entrato in casa e ha baciato Sherlock?”

Il giovane Holmes sorrise malizioso:

“Sei geloso?”

John si mise una mano sulla fronte, chiudendo gli occhi ed appoggiando la testa al cuscino:

“Oddio, chissà cosa avrà pensato!” mormorò con un filo di voce.

“Potrebbe anche essergli piaciuto, sai?” ribatté Sherlock divertito.

“Assolutamente no!” lo contraddisse John con forza.

Sherlock si andò a sedere accanto al letto, osservando attentamente John.

“Davvero il mio bacio non ti ha fatto nessun effetto?”

Watson non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelli color ghiaccio del giovane Holmes.

Quegli occhi sembravano arrivare alla parte più profonda della sua anima, creandogli non pochi dubbi sul fatto che il bacio non gli avesse provocato qualche emozione ambigua.

“Lui non è te.” Rispose lentamente.

“Non puoi essere sicuro che lui non provi i miei stessi sentimenti verso te. – ribatté Sherlock – Io ho avuto qualche problema ad aprirmi con il mio John, perché ho avuto una relazione difficile quando ero molto giovane.”

“Davvero?” chiese John sorpreso.

“Lui si chiamava Victor Trevor. – raccontò Sherlock – Eravamo insieme alle superiori e mi innamorai di lui come solo i ragazzini sanno fare. Anche Victor era innamorato di me, ma eravamo troppo giovani per capire che le parole ‘per sempre’ non hanno lo stesso significato per tutti. Per me, volevano dire per tutta la vita, per Victor significavano fino a quando mi divertirò con te e non ci saranno complicazioni. Quando mi lasciò perché provava amicizia, ma non più amore, io la presi male.”

“Posso immaginarlo. – disse in tono solidale John – A quell’età ogni cosa si trasforma in tragedia. E per te è ancora così.”

Sherlock sollevò un sopracciglio, a metà fra l’offeso ed il divertito:

“Mi stai prendendo in giro mentre ti sto raccontando uno dei momenti più tragici della mia vita?” chiese in tono petulante.

“Un po’. – rispose John con un mezzo sorriso – Non puoi negare di amare la teatralità. Chissà come eri a diciotto anni.”

Sherlock fissò John negli occhi e scoppiarono a ridere.

Quando smisero, Sherlock si avvicinò a John e lo baciò sulle labbra.

Il bacio fu tenero e superficiale.

Sherlock si ritrasse subito.

“Scusami. – disse – Non volevo turbarti. È solo che sei così simile al mio John, che faccio fatica a ricordare che tu non sia lui. – lo studiò per qualche secondo – E non riesco proprio a credere che tu non sia gay.”

John scosse la testa.

“Non ti preoccupare, non mi sento turbato dal tuo bacio. – lo rassicurò John – Ed io faccio fatica ad abituarmi al fatto che TU sia gay. Direi che siamo pari. Come è finita la tua storia con quel Victor?”

“È finita che ho iniziato a drogarmi. – continuò Sherlock – Pensavo che lui mi avesse lasciato perché ero strano. Naturalmente ora so che non è così, ma allora credevo di dover autodistruggermi per essere come gli altri, in modo da farlo tornare da me.”

“Per fortuna hai smesso.” Disse John.

“Mi hai costretto tu. – confessò Sherlock – Mi ero disintossicato, ma ogni tanto ricadevo nel vizio. Fino al giorno in cui tu sei entrato nella mia vita. Mi hai fatto capire che sono speciale e meraviglioso così come sono e che non ho bisogno di cambiare. Mi hai ridato la vita.”

“Anche tu a me. – rivelò John – Ero solo ed alla deriva. Mi sembrava di non avere un motivo per alzarmi dal letto alla mattina, poi Mike ci ha presentati e tutto è cambiato.”

Sherlock lo studiò per qualche secondo:

“Sei davvero così sicuro di non provare nulla per il mio alter ego, se non una profonda amicizia?” insisté, curioso ed incredulo.

John ricambiò lo sguardo:

“Credi che considerare il mio Sherlock come il mio migliore amico sia una cosa da poco? – chiese John allibito – Lui è la persona più importante della mia vita. Farei qualsiasi cosa e darei tutto per lui. Ho la più completa fiducia in lui e gli affiderei la mia vita senza pensarci un solo attimo. Anche perché la mia vita gli appartiene dal momento in cui le ha ridato un senso. Certo, non andrei a letto con lui, però a lui non interesserebbe nemmeno. Ciò che siamo l’uno per l’altro va molto oltre l’appagamento di un bisogno fisico, per quanto importante e divertente. Ci completiamo, ci aiutiamo, ci comprendiamo con uno sguardo. Perché rischiare di rovinare la nostra amicizia trasformandola in qualcosa che non cerchiamo?”

Sherlock sorrise, ma non fece commenti.

Non stava a lui giudicare il rapporto che un altro se stesso aveva con il proprio John Watson.

Se volevano illudersi credendo di non essere innamorati l’uno dell’altro, non stava a lui aprire loro gli occhi sulla realtà del loro rapporto.

“Che ne dici di tornare a Baker Street per vedere se riesco a rimandarti al tuo mondo?” chiese invece.

“Te ne sarei molto riconoscente.” Rispose John con entusiasmo.

Scese dal letto e si rivestì, pronto a tornare alla sua Baker Street.

Pronto a tornare dal suo Sherlock, per ridere insieme degli strani universi paralleli della vita di John Watson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
>  
> 
> Ed anche il John eterosessuale è pronto a tornare a casa.
> 
> Chissà se questo Sherlock ha davvero desistito dal tentativo di convincerlo che lui sia gay …
> 
> Chiunque voglia lasciare un commento al racconto è sempre il benvenuto.
> 
> Per chi voglia tornare a scoprire cosa accada negli universi paralleli di John Watson, vi aspetto mercoledì prossimo per l’ultima parte. J


	4. Ritorno a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'Universo si deve assestare e i vari John Watson tornano nelle loro case.  
> Cosa succederà ora?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci all’ultima parte di questa storia vagamente fantascientifica.
> 
> A very big thank you to Mich who commented the Chapters 2 and 3.
> 
> Buona lettura. J

Gli universi paralleli sono tanti.

Ognuno ha la propria storia.

Alcuni sono così simili che non si riesce a capire quali siano le differenze.

Altri sono così diversi che non si capisce che cosa li accomuni.

L’Universo non ama la confusione.

L’Universo cerca sempre l’equilibrio.

L’Universo fa sempre in modo che tutto torni al proprio posto.

 

 

Londra.

Il temporale continuava ad imperversare sulla città come se fosse appena iniziato.

Violento.

Terribile.

Affascinante.

In tre degli infiniti universi, le ultime ore avevano portato un certo scompiglio nelle vite di tre persone.

Ed ora, simultaneamente nei tre mondi, quelle stesse tre persone erano a bordo di un’auto nera, dirette verso il 221B di Baker Street, per cercare di riportare tutto nell’ordine giusto delle cose.

John Watson riusciva solo a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

Le persone accanto a lui erano tra le più importanti della sua vita, ma erano anche dolorosi estranei, fantasmi di possibili destini che non avrebbe mai realizzato nella sua vita vera.

Sherlock e Mycroft Holmes, da parte loro, non avevano nulla da dire.

I tre uomini erano accomunati dalla speranza che Sherlock avesse ragione e che tutto sarebbe tornato a posto.

 

 

Mezz’ora prima, nella clinica privata, nei tre universi paralleli, si era svolto lo stesso dialogo.

“Io credo che sia stato il fulmine ad aprire la porta fra la nostra dimensione e quella di John. – aveva detto Sherlock – Quindi, solo un altro fulmine e la presenza di John nello stesso punto nei due universi, dovrebbe rimettere le cose a posto.”

John lo fissava perplesso:

“Come possiamo sapere dove e quando un altro fulmine colpirà ed essere sicuri che l’altro me sia nel mio medesimo luogo nello stesso momento?” chiese scettico il dottore.

“Naturalmente non possiamo comunicare con l’altro universo. – sorrise Sherlock – Possiamo solo sperare che l’altro me stesso arrivi alla mia medesima conclusione. E, tenuto conto che sicuramente io ho la stessa intelligenza superiore in tutte le dimensioni possibili, sono sicuro che sarà così.”

“Riguardo all’intelligenza superiore non saprei. – disse John in tono serio – Relativamente alla modestia, invece, posso assicurarti che avete la stessa identica in entrambi i mondi.”

I due uomini si guardarono dritto negli occhi.

Occhi color del ghiaccio brillarono e si persero in quei profondi oceani calmi che erano gli occhi azzurri di John.

Scoppiarono a ridere insieme.

Come se non fossero stati due estranei, ma le persone che erano sempre stati.

 

 

221B di Baker Street.

Mancavano pochi minuti a mezzanotte.

Il temporale continuava ad imperversare.

“Mi spieghi di nuovo perché tutto finirà a mezzanotte?” chiese John, sempre scettico.

“Perché è un bell’orario e penso che l’universo voglia assestarsi, tanto quanto lo vogliamo noi. – rispose Sherlock, con un accenno di sorriso divertito sulle labbra – Mycroft ed io saremo in salotto ad aspettare. Non sarebbe divertente se, all’apertura della porta fra le dimensioni, tu tornassi nel tuo mondo ed uno di noi finisse in quello sbagliato.”

John sospirò.

Erano nell’ingresso.

Secondo il piano architettato da Sherlock, avevano piazzato qualcosa per attirare i fulmini sul tetto del 221B, mentre John avrebbe aspettato con la chiave infilata nella serratura di essere attraversato dalla sua energia, per la seconda volta, in quella strana giornata.

“Naturalmente tu sei assolutamente sicuro che il fulmine non mi farà nulla.” affermò, sarcastico, John.

“Fidati di me.” ribatté Sherlock, con quella voce bassa e profonda che faceva sempre arrendere il dottore.

John sorrise:

“Sempre. Per sempre. Ovunque.”

 

______________________________________________

 

 

Mycroft li aveva lasciati soli.

John ne era stato felice perché gli faceva male vedere l’indifferenza negli occhi dell’uomo che amava.

“Non mi hai risposto.” disse per rompere il silenzio.

“A quale domanda non ho risposto?” chiese Sherlock, in tono indifferente.

John sorrise:

“Non mi hai detto se ami il mio omologo o no.”

“Dovresti uscire. – rispose Sherlock – È quasi mezzanotte.”

John lo studiò per qualche secondo, per capire se insistere o no.

Decise che non fosse giusto che lui si immischiasse nelle relazioni di un universo che non gli apparteneva.

“Grazie per avermi protetto. – disse invece – Per non avermi trasformato in un fenomeno da baraccone.”

“Io proteggerò sempre John Watson, a qualsiasi universo appartenga.” ribatté Sherlock.

John pensò che, forse, avesse avuto la risposta alla domanda che aveva posto.

Uscì dalla porta ed estrasse dalla tasca la chiave di casa, infilandola nella serratura.

Combaciava perfettamente.

La pendola aveva appena iniziato a battere la mezzanotte, quando un fulmine si abbatté sulla casa.

John si sentì attraversare da una scossa elettrica ed entrò in casa.

Guardò la scala che portava al salotto.

A Sherlock e Myc.

Esitò, prima di iniziare a salirla.

Cosa avrebbe fatto, se non avesse funzionato?

Salì i primi scalini con cautela, poi sempre più velocemente.

Arrivato alla porta, la spalancò con forza e guardò dentro la stanza.

Sherlock era seduto nella propria poltrona.

Mycroft era in piedi in mezzo alla stanza ed osservava con ansia la porta d’ingresso.

“Myc?” domandò John in tono esitante.

Il viso di Mycroft si stirò in un’espressione di sollievo.

“John!” esclamò, andando da lui con due rapidi passi, prendendo il suo viso fra le mani e baciandolo.

John, felice, rispose al bacio di Mycroft e lanciò un’occhiata a Sherlock.

Il più giovane degli Holmes non lo stava guardando, ma teneva lo sguardo fisso sul fuoco nel camino, stringendo la mascella così forte, che John temette che potesse farsi male.

Si separò da Mycroft, sorridendogli felice:

“Direi di essere tornato a casa. – disse allegramente – Era terribile essere in un mondo in cui tu non mi amavi.”

Mycroft si ricompose ed assunse la sua solita aria distaccata e composta:

“In cambio avevi Sherlock che ti amava.” ribatté in tono seccato.

John lo guardò sorpreso:

“Cosa? – chiese – Nel mondo in cui sono stato, Sherlock non ha una relazione con la mia controparte.”

Finalmente Sherlock si interessò a quello che stava accadendo nella stanza:

“Davvero? – domandò affascinato – E con chi sta? Con Lestrade?”

“Veramente è eterosessuale. – rispose John incredulo – Ci credi? Gli piacciono le donne! È veramente assurdo. Vi ho detto che sono felice di essere tornato a casa?”

“Mai quanto me.” sorrise Mycroft.

“La nostra serata speciale è stata rovinata, vero? – chiese John dispiaciuto – Erano giorni che la organizzavi ed è successo questo.”

“Non importa. – ribatté Mycroft – Vieni a casa con me.”

John guardò Sherlock di sottecchi. Stava di nuovo fissando il fuoco.

“Aspettami in auto. – rispose – Arrivo subito.”

Mycroft uscì senza protestare.

John si sedette nella propria poltrona.

“Stai bene? – chiese in tono dolce – Con l’altro John è successo qualcosa di cui vuoi parlare?”

Sherlock non distolse lo sguardo dal fuoco.

Sembrava perso nel proprio mind palace.

“Sherlock?” John tentò di attirare la sua attenzione.

Finalmente lo guardò in volto.

Gli occhi di ghiaccio lo fissarono tristi, come se avessero perso qualcosa che non sarebbe più tornato.

John sentì una fitta al cuore.

Sapeva da sempre che Sherlock lo amava, ma lui si era innamorato di Mycroft e non poteva farci nulla.

Doveva essere successo qualcosa fra Sherlock e l’altro se stesso.

Quanto stava soffrendo Sherlock per questo?

“Posso restare, se vuoi.” si offrì John.

“No, vai. – gli rispose in tono secco – Mycroft ti sta aspettando.”

John abbassò la testa.

Non gli aveva mai fatto capire che sapeva cosa provasse per lui.

Almeno, sperava che Sherlock non lo avesse dedotto.

John gli voleva veramente bene, ci teneva moltissimo a lui ed alla loro amicizia.

“Ci vediamo domani.” mormorò.

Si alzò e si diresse alla porta.

Si voltò indietro, ma Sherlock aveva di nuovo lo sguardo perso nel fuoco.

 

 

Il ricordo di Sherlock scomparve dalla mente di John appena misero piede in casa di Mycroft.

Erano entrati nella stanza da letto baciandosi e togliendosi gli abiti reciprocamente.

Mycroft aveva fatto sdraiare John sul letto e lo aveva coperto di baci e piccoli morsi in modo quasi convulso, come se stesse cercando di lasciare un segno che attestasse che il dottore fosse suo, solo suo.

John non riusciva nemmeno a immaginare cosa dovesse essere successo in quelle poche ore in cui un John innamorato di Sherlock aveva fatto irruzione nel rapporto, già non facile, dei due fratelli.

Mycroft penetrò John e si mosse dentro di lui lentamente, ma con movimenti decisi, guardandolo negli occhi, per fargli capire che era con lui che stava facendo l’amore, con lui e con nessun altro.

John fissava gli occhi di Mycroft.

Nel loro fondo sembrava esserci una sorta di rabbia disperata, come se temesse che quello che era accaduto potesse rompere il delicato equilibrio che John aveva costruito nelle loro vite.

Quando venne, dentro John, chiamando il suo nome, fu come se Mycroft si fosse liberato di un peso enorme che gravasse sulle sue spalle.

Collassò su John, che gli accarezzò i capelli.

Il respiro di Mycroft si rilassò.

John pensava che si fosse addormentato.

“John, mi vuoi sposare?”

La domanda esplose nel silenzio della stanza.

John si irrigidì.

Sherlock lo sapeva.

Era per questo che non riusciva a guardare John.

Sapeva che avrebbe sposato Mycroft.

E pensava che lo avrebbe abbandonato.

Mycroft aveva sentito il cuore di John accelerare.

Sapeva che stava pensando a Sherlock.

Temeva la sua risposta.

“Sì. – sussurrò John – Lo voglio, Myc. Però Sherlock farà sempre parte della mia vita. Lo capisci, vero?”

Mycroft alzò la testa per guardare John negli occhi:

“Lo so. – disse – So che non abbandonerai mai mio fratello. Per quanto tutto potrà essere difficile e complicato, so che non lo lascerai mai. E ti amo anche per questo. Perché ti prendi cura di lui come io non riesco a fare. Perché tu sei il nostro cuore.”

John sorrise commosso, costrinse Mycroft ad arrivare alle sue labbra e lo baciò.

 

 

Al 221B di Baker Street, Sherlock era immerso nel proprio mind palace.

C’era un angolo, nascosto, segreto e prezioso, in cui aveva richiuso quelle poche ore trascorse con John.

Il suo John.

E lui era lì.

Con John.

Invitante, sorridente, che amava lui.

Solo lui.

 

______________________________________________________

 

 

Mycroft era salito ed aveva lasciato John e Sherlock soli, nell’ingresso del 221B di Baker Street.

Sapeva che era accaduto qualcosa fra loro, quando li aveva lasciati soli nella clinica.

Lo aveva capito dal modo in cui si guardavano, in cui si sfioravano.

Non sopportava l’idea che Sherlock avesse fatto l’amore con John.

Però, questo non era il suo John.

Continuava a ripeterselo, mentre saliva le scale.

“Grazie per avermi protetto, per non avermi trasformato in una cavia da laboratorio e per avere cercato una soluzione che mi facesse tornare a casa.” Disse John per rompere il silenzio.

“Io so cosa significhi amarti e vivere senza te.- ribatté Sherlock con un sorriso mesto – Non farei mai soffrire un altro me stesso in questo modo. Inoltre, John ama Mycroft. Nel tuo mondo deve essere tremendo, per lui, vedere l’indifferenza negli occhi di mio fratello. Farei qualsiasi cosa per rendere John felice. Anche rinunciare a lui.”

John fissò Sherlock con una infinita tristezza:

“Spero di non averti ferito. – disse – La tua situazione è già difficile ed io, costringendoti a fare l’amore con me, devo avere peggiorato le cose. Mi dispiace.”

Sherlock gli sorrise rassicurante:

“Non mi hai ferito. – ribatté con dolcezza – Mi hai fatto un dono enorme. Sapere che in un altro universo tu ed io stiamo insieme, felici, mi aiuta a sopportare meglio il vederti con Mycroft. E non mi hai costretto a fare nulla che non volessi fare. La nostra notte, rimarrà impressa per sempre nella mia mente e te ne sono grato.”

John avvicinò il volto a Sherlock e lo baciò.

Sherlock rispose al bacio cercando di nascondere il dolore che provava nel doverlo lasciare andare via.

Fu difficile per lui mettere fine a quel bacio tenero ed appassionato.

John accarezzò il volto di Sherlock:

“Cerca di essere felice.” sussurrò.

Sherlock prese la mano di John e gli baciò l’interno del polso:

“Grazie al ricordo che mi hai lasciato, potrò essere un po’ più felice. – mormorò – Anche se invidierò l’altro me stesso perché ti può amare alla luce del sole, nel tuo mondo. Rendilo felice anche per me.”

John annuì ed uscì, sotto la pioggia battente.

Infilò la chiave nella serratura.

Andava perfettamente.

La pendola nell’ingresso iniziò a battere la mezzanotte ed un fulmine si abbatté sul 221B di Baker Street.

John sentì l’energia attraversargli il corpo ed entrò in casa.

Si appoggiò, confuso, alla parete.

Esitava a salire le scale, nel timore che niente si fosse messo a posto.

Infine, le fece di corsa, arrivando alla porta del salotto e spalancandola.

Al suo interno, Sherlock era seduto con le gambe accavallate, mentre Mycroft era in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, appoggiato pigramente al proprio ombrello.

Un brivido attraversò la schiena di John, colpito da una sorta di terribile déjà-vu.

John passò uno sguardo preoccupato fra i due fratelli.

“John?” chiese Sherlock, alzandosi in piedi.

John si rilassò.

Lo aveva riconosciuto.

Con pochi passi veloci, John e Sherlock si ritrovarono l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro, baciandosi ed abbracciandosi.

Mycroft fece un sorriso soddisfatto:

“Bene. – disse – Tutto è bene quello che finisce bene. Direi che posso andare a casa. Siete d’accordo?”

Né John né Sherlock gli risposero.

Sherlock aveva levato la giacca a John, facendola cadere in terra, e stava sfilandogli la camicia dai pantaloni.

John aveva fatto la medesima cosa con la camicia di Sherlock e la stava sbottonando.

Le loro labbra non si staccavano, come se respirassero uno attraverso l’altro.

“Penso che non abbiate più bisogno di me.” aggiunse Mycroft andando verso la porta.

Non si aspettava una risposta.

Si girò ancora a guardarli, ma sembrava che per John e Sherlock il resto del mondo non esistesse.

Mycroft chiuse silenziosamente la porta e scese le scale facendo mulinare l’ombrello.

Il temporale era finalmente finito.

Tutto era tornato come doveva essere.

 

 

Non si erano accorti che Mycroft era andato via.

La cosa non li interessava.

Sherlock buttò una coperta in terra, davanti al camino.

Quando vi si sdraiarono sopra, erano entrambi completamente nudi.

I baci e le carezze diventarono più dolci e lenti.

Sherlock scorreva il corpo di John con le mani e con la bocca.

John lo accarezzava, passando le mani calde fra i capelli e sulla schiena di Sherlock.

Quando Sherlock lo penetrò, John lo accolse dentro di sé con un piccolo mugugno di piacere.

Aprì gli occhi per perdersi nelle iridi color del ghiaccio di Sherlock, per annegare la disperazione e la tristezza che sentiva ancora nel profondo della propria anima.

Sherlock si accorse di quel dolore.

I suoi movimenti dentro John divennero lenti, dolci e delicati.

Vennero insieme, chiamando reciprocamente il loro nome.

Sherlock collassò su John, che iniziò ad accarezzargli i capelli.

“Cosa c’è che non va?” chiese Sherlock, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.

John non rispose subito. Continuò ad accarezzarlo, dolcemente.

“Credo di averlo ferito.” rispose infine.

“Chi?” domandò curioso Sherlock.

“Lo Sherlock dell’altro mondo.” disse John con un sussurro.

“Cosa avresti fatto per ferirlo?” chiese Holmes.

“Ho fatto l’amore con lui.” rispose il dottore.

Sherlock alzò la testa per guardare John negli occhi.

C’erano tanto dolore e tanta tristezza, in quegli occhi azzurri profondi come l’oceano, che a Sherlock si strinse il cuore.

“Perché lo hai fatto? – domandò più curioso che arrabbiato – Da quanto mi ha detto l’altro te, loro non hanno una relazione.”

“Infatti. – raccontò John – L’altro me è innamorato di Mycroft e sembra non essersi accorto che il suo Sherlock lo ami. Mi chiedo come sia possibile.”

Sherlock si sedette sui talloni, rimanendo in ginocchio fra le gambe divaricate e piegate di John.

“Stai scherzando, vero? – chiese Sherlock sorpreso – Il John che è venuto qui ha detto di essere eterosessuale!”

John lo fissò stupito:

“Eterosessuale? – ripeté – Davvero gli piacevano le donne?”

Sherlock rifletté per qualche secondo.

“Quindi gli universi coinvolti in questo strano incidente non erano solo due, ma ben tre.” borbottò quasi a se stesso.

“Comunque, meglio essere eterosessuale che stare con Mycroft. – continuò John – Te lo immagini trascorrere la vita con tuo fratello come amante?”

I due si fissarono negli occhi e fecero la stessa smorfia di disgusto:

“Nooooooooo.” dissero all’unisono e scoppiarono a ridere.

Quando smisero di ridere, si guardarono di nuovo negli occhi.

“Quindi hai fatto l’amore con un altro me. – disse Sherlock malizioso – Dovrei essere geloso di me stesso?”

John si sedette di fronte a Sherlock ed allungò le mani per accarezzargli il petto:

“Era così disperato. – sussurrò – Mi ha fatto tanta pena. Così innamorato e non ricambiato. Ed io ho peggiorato le cose. Volevo consolarlo, in qualche modo, alleviare quella sofferenza che gli leggevo negli occhi, ma sono sicuro che ho solo aumentato il suo dolore.”

John allontanò gli occhi da quelli di Sherlock.

Il giovane Holmes rimase un attimo in silenzio, poi spinse delicatamente John di nuovo sulla coperta e si sdraiò su di lui, lasciandogli un breve bacio sulle labbra per attirare la sua attenzione:

“Se conosco bene l’altro me stesso, – iniziò a dire – e non ho motivi per dubitarne, so per certo che lui consideri il tuo atto d’amore come un immenso regalo che l’universo gli abbia fatto per alleviare il suo dolore. Almeno una volta, nella sua vita, ha potuto provare cosa voglia dire essere amato da te. Prova ad immaginare quanto debba essere tremendo per lui vederti con Mycroft. Non so come faccia a non impazzire. Ora ha un rifugio, un angolo della propria mente in cui può vivere il suo amore con te. E non è solo una sua fantasia. È accaduto veramente. Non è la stessa cosa che averti con sé nella propria vita, ma è sempre meglio di nulla, non credi?”

“Lo spero tanto per lui. – sospirò John – Era così dolce e disperato.”

Sherlock lo baciò di nuovo:

“Comincio ad essere geloso di me stesso. – disse in tono serio – Mi vuoi sposare?”

John non reagì subito, non essedo sicuro di avere sentito bene.

“Cosa?” chiese confuso.

Sherlock sorrise e lo baciò ancora.

“Ti ho chiesto se mi vuoi sposare.” ripeté con voce bassa e calda.

John sentì un brivido scendergli lungo la schiena e fissò Sherlock incredulo.

“Sì.” rispose con un sussurro appena udibile.

Sherlock si mosse sul corpo di John, sinuoso e morbido.

“Credo di non avere capito bene. – disse, continuando ad eccitare John – Mi hai detto che mi sposi?”

John chiuse gli occhi, aprendo leggermente le labbra, da cui uscì un debole mugolio di piacere.

“Sì?” ripeté Sherlock.

“Sìsìsìsìsìsìsì.” urlò John.

Sherlock gli baciò il collo, sorridendo soddisfatto.

Il fuoco scoppiettante nel camino fu l’unico testimone dello scambio delle prime promesse di eterno amore che Sherlock e John si scambiarono quella notte, in attesa di ripeterle davanti al mondo intero.

 

_______________________________________________

 

 

Mycroft era salito, lasciando John e Sherlock da soli.

Sembrava che John non sapesse bene cosa fare.

Era fermo nell’ingresso, con le spalle rigide e le mani congiunte dietro la schiena.

Sherlock era molto più rilassato.

“Pronto a tornare dalle tue donne?” chiese con un sorriso.

“Uh? Sì … certo … sono pronto.” rispose John con una certa tensione nella voce.

Sherlock lo studiava perplesso:

“Ti preoccupa che il mio piano fallisca e che tu debba rimanere bloccato qui con me? – chiese con una nota di ironia nella voce – Hai paura che io finisca per saltarti addosso e violentarti?”

“Cosa? – domandò John stupito – No … no … certo che no! Non ho mai pensato che tu potessi farmi del male!”

Sherlock sorrise:

“Allora cosa ti sta mettendo così in crisi che non riesci a salutarmi? – insisté Sherlock – Ti ho creato dei dubbi sulla tua sessualità? Ti stai chiedendo cosa sia successo fra il mio John ed il tuo Sherlock? Pensi che questo strano scambio possa cambiare le cose fra di voi?”

John scosse la testa:

“Non lo so. – rispose – In realtà non so cosa pensare di quello che è accaduto. Sembra solo uno strano sogno. Fra poco mi sveglierò e sarà tutto come prima, non sarà capitato nulla.”

“Qualcosa, però, è successo. – lo contraddisse Sherlock – Ora sai che potresti amare il tuo Sherlock rimanendo te stesso, senza perderti od annullarti in lui.”

“Volevo ringraziarti per non avermi trasformato in uno strano fenomeno da baraccone. – John cercò di sviare il discorso – Grazie per avermi permesso di tentare di tornare a casa.”

“È soprattutto egoismo. – ribatté Sherlock con un sorriso – Mi è molto difficile averti davanti e non poterti toccare perché tu non ricambi i miei sentimenti.”

“Se l’esperimento dovesse andare male, cosa faremo?” chiese John preoccupato.

“Cercheremo altre strade. – lo rassicurò Sherlock – Io rivoglio il mio John.”

“Capisco. Siete felici insieme ed è giusto che tutto torni a posto.” Concordò John.

Senza alcun preavviso, Sherlock prese il volto di John con le mani ed avvicinò le labbra a quelle dell’altro.

Con la lingua iniziò a solleticargli le labbra e John le socchiuse.

Sherlock entrò subito con la lingua nella bocca di John, esplorandola e sollecitandolo a rispondergli.

Pur rimanendo con il corpo rigido e fermo, John chiuse gli occhi e rispose al bacio di Sherlock,

Le loro lingue iniziarono a giocare e danzare insieme, assaporandosi ed imparando a conoscersi.

John sentì le labbra di Sherlock stirarsi in un sorriso soddisfatto.

Quando Sherlock si allontanò, mettendo fine al bacio, la testa di John seguì quella dell’altro per un piccolo tratto, con un’espressione di disappunto, per quella interruzione, dipinta sul volto.

John aprì gli occhi e si trovò davanti il ghigno compiaciuto di Sherlock.

“Io non sono gay!” esclamò in tono deciso ed irritato.

“Era solo per augurarti buona fortuna e buon ritorno a casa.” Si difese Sherlock, con aria innocente.

John gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, fra l’arrabbiato ed il confuso.

“È meglio che tu vada.” Lo sollecitò Holmes, gentilmente.

John sospirò, annuendo, ed uscì sotto il temporale.

La pendola dell’ingresso stava battendo i dodici colpi della mezzanotte, quando il fulmine si abbatté sul 221B di Baker Street, attraversando il corpo di John con la sua energia.

John entrò in casa e si appoggiò alla ringhiera.

Sembrava che gli mancasse la terra sotto i piedi.

Sperava di non essere mai più attraversato da un fulmine.

Guardò la breve rampa di scale che lo separava dal salotto.

Sospirò.

Era inutile attendere.

Salì le scale ed aprì con circospezione la porta.

Nel salotto, Sherlock era seduto nella propria poltrona con le gambe accavallate, mentre Mycroft lo fissava con una traccia d’ansia, in piedi, appoggiato all’ombrello.

I tre uomini si fissarono, guardinghi.

“Non hai nessuna intenzione di baciarmi, vero John?” chiese Mycroft con una lieve nota di preoccupazione nella voce.

“Assolutamente no! – rispose John, inorridito – Perché mai dovrei baciarti? Non sono né gay né pazzo!”

Mycroft si rilassò completamente, facendo un sorriso soddisfatto:

“Bene! – esclamò – Sembra che l’universo abbia ripreso il proprio percorso naturale. Penso di poter andare a casa. Che ne dite?”

“Nessuno ha più bisogno di te.” Rispose Sherlock.

Mycroft se ne andò.

John fissava Sherlock con esitazione.

“Va tutto bene? – chiese Holmes – Deve essere stato difficile finire in un mondo in cui il tuo altro te ha una relazione con Mycroft. Davvero un pessimo gusto, John.”

“L’altro me aveva una relazione con Mycroft? – domandò John sorpreso – Non ero in quel mondo. Sono finito in un universo in cui avevo una relazione con …”

Si bloccò. Non era sicuro di voler finire la frase.

“Con chi?” chiese curioso Sherlock.

John si schiarì la voce, si passò una mano fra i capelli fradici e sorrise appena:

“Con te.” Mormorò.

Sherlock strinse gli occhi, ma non fece commenti.

“Dovresti andare a fare una doccia calda. – suggerì invece – Rischi di prenderti un malanno, così bagnato. Intanto, ti preparo un tea bollente.”

John lo fissò allibito:

“Mi prepari un tea? Tu? A me? Chi sei tu e che fine ha fatto lo Sherlock Holmes che conoscevo?”

Sherlock sbuffò offeso, mentre si alzava per andare in cucina:

“Come se non lo avessi mai fatto!” esclamò.

John ne seguì i movimenti:

“Potrei contarle sulle dita di una mano.” Disse sarcastico.

Sherlock si girò a guardarlo, con in mano il bollitore per l’acqua:

“Vuoi dire che io non sono mai gentile con te?” sibilò, con un tono oltraggiato che fece sorridere John.

“Vado a fare la doccia.” Lo informò il dottore, senza rispondere.

 

 

John fece scorrere l’acqua bollente sulla pelle e sui capelli per diverso tempo, per togliersi di dosso il senso di freddo che sentiva.

Il ricordo delle labbra dell’altro Sherlock sulle proprie e delle loro lingue che si accarezzavano, si presentò prepotente nella sua mente.

John cercò di allontanarlo, ma faceva fatica a dimenticare quella sensazione di piacere e di completezza che aveva sentito nel proprio profondo.

Quando tornò in salotto, indossava una canottiera bianca con le maniche, i pantaloni blu di un vecchio pigiama e la vestaglia azzurra allacciata in vita.

“Siediti. – gli disse Sherlock gentilmente – Il tea è pronto.”

John si accomodò nella propria poltrona.

Il temporale era finito, lasciando spazio ad una notte serena davvero inaspettata.

Sherlock porse a John una tazza con la bevanda ambrata e si sedette di fronte a lui con un’altra tazza in mano.

John sorseggiò la bevanda calda, sentendola scendere piacevolmente dentro di sé.

Alzò gli occhi per impattare in quelli color ghiaccio di Sherlock, che lo osservavano con attenzione.

John era abituato a quello sguardo indagatore, dato che Sherlock glielo riservava sempre, anche solo per mantenere in esercizio le proprie capacità deduttive.

Almeno così diceva.

“Sto bene. – disse per rompere il ghiaccio – Hai qualche ipotesi su quello che è successo?”

Sherlock posò la tazza sul tavolino che si trovava fra le due poltrone:

“Sembra che l’universo si sia divertito a scombinare un po’ le carte. – rispose con tono divertito – Forse voleva insegnare qualcosa o ricompensare qualcuno.”

“Non so che tipo di ricompensa potremmo aver ricavato noi da tutto ciò. – obbiettò John – Per quanto riguarda l’insegnare qualcosa … noi cosa abbiamo imparato?”

Sherlock rifletté un po’.

“Che Mycroft potrebbe avere un cuore e che tu potresti innamorarti di lui.” Rispose con un ghigno sardonico sulle labbra.

“Io dovrei innamorarmi di Mycroft?” domandò sconvolto John.

Si guardarono un attimo negli occhi e sui loro visi apparve la stessa espressione di disgusto:

“Nooooooooo.” dissero all’unisono e scoppiarono a ridere.

John si trovò a fissare le labbra sottili e calde di Sherlock, ricordando altre labbra identiche che lo avevano baciato con passione.

“Stai bene? – chiese Sherlock preoccupato – Sei diventato rosso, hai le pupille dilatate ed il fiato corto. Sicuramente anche il battito accelerato. Vuoi che chiami un medico?”

John scosse la testa.

“No. Tutto bene. – rispose in fretta – Penso sia meglio che vada a letto. È stata una giornata strana e mi sono stancato molto.”

Mise la tazza sul tavolino e si alzò in fretta.

Troppo in fretta.

Sentì la terra mancargli sotto i piedi e stava per cadere, quando le braccia di Sherlock lo afferrarono.

Si trovò stretto a Sherlock con le sue labbra e i suoi occhi a pochi centimetri dai propri.

John iniziò ad inveire mentalmente contro quella assurda situazione.

Come era possibile che continuasse a perdere l’equilibrio ed a finire fra le braccia di Sherlock, come una ragazzina svenevole davanti al suo attore preferito?

E perché le labbra del suo migliore amico sembravano così invitanti ed irresistibili?

“Non hai alcuna intenzione di baciarmi, vero?” chiese con voce roca.

“Perché? – domandò Sherlock interessato – Il mio altro me lo ha fatto?”

John sapeva che avrebbe dovuto respingere quell’abbraccio, ma non riusciva proprio a decidersi a separarsi dal corpo caldo e solido di Sherlock.

“Sì.” Rispose con un sussurro.

Un lato delle labbra sottili di Sherlock si alzò in un sorriso malizioso:

“Ti è piaciuto.” Mormorò con voce bassa e calda.

“Non sono gay.” Ribatté velocemente John, con un tono lamentoso non troppo convinto.

“Non è necessario essere gay per baciare o fare l’amore con uno del proprio sesso. – spiegò Sherlock, con quel tono irritante che usava sempre per chiarire a John quelle cose ovvie che non capiva – Esistono persone che sono attratte sessualmente ed emotivamente da rappresentanti di entrambi i sessi. Sono definite bisessuali.”

“Lo so! – esclamò John irritato – Sono un med …”

Non riuscì a finire la frase, perché Sherlock appoggiò le labbra a quelle di John ed infilò, esitante, la lingua nella bocca del dottore.

John spalancò gli occhi dalla sorpresa, ma non respinse Sherlock.

La lingua del giovane Holmes proseguiva esitante nella sua esplorazione, come se non sapesse bene come dovesse procedere.

Ci pensò John a fargli capire cosa potesse fare.

Con la propria lingua avvicinò quella dell’ … amico? … amante? … compagno? … e ne assaporò l’aroma del tea, che avevano appena finito di bere.

La invitò a giocare con la sua, studiandosi, rincorrendosi, sottraendosi, per poi intrecciarsi con ardore.

Sherlock iniziò a sfilare la vestaglia dal corpo di John, che non si oppose.

Il fuoco nel camino scoppiettava allegro, quando Sherlock penetrò John ed i due corpi nudi, avvinghiati l’uno all’altro, sussultarono di piacere.

Sherlock collassò su John che gli accarezzò i capelli, infilando le dita fra i ricci capricciosi e ribelli.

“Stai bene?” chiese Sherlock esitante.

“Dovrei chiederlo io a te.” Rispose John con un sorriso.

“Sei tu che non sei gay. – ribatté Sherlock – Io è da tanto tempo che avrei voluto fare l’amore con te. Mi sono innamorato di te dal primo momento in cui ti ho visto. Però tu continuavi a dire che non eri gay ed a portare a casa tutte quelle donne. Io non ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirti nulla perché avevo paura di perderti. Così mi sono accontentato della nostra amicizia, visto con non potevo sperare in altro.”

John si fermò un attimo di accarezzare la testa di Sherlock, sorpreso.

Non lo aveva mai capito.

O non aveva mai voluto capirlo, così convinto che non potesse succedere?

Sherlock alzò la testa per fissare John negli occhi.

“Non mi hai risposto.” Mormorò con la voce bassa e gli occhi pieni di timore.

John gli sorrise, intenerito dalla paura di essere respinto che riusciva finalmente a leggere nello sguardo di Sherlock:

“Sei stato meraviglioso. – rispose – Come sempre. E io non sono mai stato meglio. Inoltre, per la cronaca, non sono né gay né bisessuale. Non mi piacciono gli uomini. L’unico uomo che mi interessa sei tu. Non importa che tu sia una donna od un uomo. Io ti amo perché sei tu. ”

Gli occhi di Sherlock si illuminarono felici:

“Se non sei stanco avrei in mente …” ed avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio di John, bisbigliando le idee che gli erano venute in mente, con quella voce bassa e profonda a cui il dottore non aveva mai saputo dire di no.

John si sentì attraversare da un brivido di piacere, mentre pensava a quanto sapesse essere sexy e fantasioso quell’essere che credeva assolutamente asessuato.

Sherlock si allontanò dal suo orecchio per fissarlo.

Gli occhi di John brillavano, le labbra erano leggermente schiuse in un sorriso divertito:

“Fai di me quello che vuoi.” Sussurrò, arrendendosi al fatto che il loro legame si fosse evoluto in qualcosa di ancora più unico e speciale.

Sherlock gli sorrise, sentendosi finalmente completo, come non lo era mai stato in vita sua.

Il fuoco nel camino continuava a scoppiettare, unico testimone della nascita di un nuovo amore.

 

 

La notte era calma, nella città di Londra.

Ormai nessuno ricordava più il temporale che aveva flagellato la città per ore.

L’Universo sorrideva.

Prendendo due uomini che vivevano felici ed in armonia il loro amore, l’Universo aveva donato ad un uomo infelice un ricordo, che ne avrebbe alleviato il dolore, ed aveva insegnato ad altri due uomini, insicuri e timorosi, che potevano essere molto di più, l’uno per l’altro.

Sì.

Ora i mondi potevano tornare a girare pigri, nella loro routine quotidiana.

Tutto era come avrebbe dovuto sempre essere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ringrazio chi sia arrivato fino a qui.
> 
> Ogni commento è assolutamente il benvenuto e ringrazio fin da ora chi ne lascerà a questo capitolo ed alla storia nel suo complesso.
> 
> Buona estate! J

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo dell’autrice
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 1 La frase famosa di Sherlock Holmes è stata coniata da Sir Arthur Conan Doyle in "Il segno dei quattro" e citata in “Sherlock” nella puntata 2x02 “The Hounds of Baskerville”.
> 
>  
> 
> Grazie a chiunque sia arrivato qui.
> 
> Ogni commento è sempre il benvenuto.
> 
> A mercoledì prossimo! J


End file.
